To Look into the Rift
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The Lady has been studying up on her Gallifreyian History and she found out about the initiation of the Time Lords when they had to look into the rift. She has decided she needs to as well but getting there is only half the fun.


**The Lady wants to be an official Time Lord.**

"Dad?" I said stepping into the study.

"Yes, what is it, sweetheart?" his new voice still unfamiliar to my ears. I stepped into the formerly tidy room, my books on Gallifreyan history in my arms.

Mom had seen dad fully regenerate once before and had quickly adjusted to the new face, voice, and persona he had.

I stepped up to his desk and sat the bookmarked books down, the elaborate Gallifreyian texts jumping at me. He glanced at the books then me.

"Dad, I know you have a couple of new companions, Amy and Rory, and what I'm asking, I understand if they can't come…" I started.

Mom and I still traveled avidly with Dad but, since we had been most of these places before,we went out on our own to divert the beasties and Amy and Rory were locked out of the family quarters, much to their confusion and curiosity.

"Something about your studies confusing you?" he asked.

"No… well, yes and no," I said selecting a book from the pile and flipping the book opened to the marked page.

He peeked over the spine and the image shown of a spiraling Vortex. He flicked his eyes up at me then took the book from me.

"The Rift?"

"Yeah, I saw that Time Lords looked into the Rift for initiation at the time they turned eight."

"Yes… and no," he said closing the book with a snap and a flourish and setting it on the stack.

"But Dad!"

"No," he argued.

"So you want to be the last Time Lord?"

"Of course not, but I'm not risking _you_ like that! You and your mother are all I have and I can't lose either of you. Ever."

"Then how do you propose I become an official Time Apprentice?"

"Lady," he sighed taking my face in his hands, "This has nothing to do with you becoming a Time Apprentice."

"Then what's it about?" I asked.

"It's about you being half human," he countered. I just stared at him brow arched, partially in confusion, mostly in ire.

"No, I don't mean it like that," he said, "You really mustn't take it like that. Humans are built to survive, Time Lords, endure. You are the absolute best of both."

"And yet I am to weak too look into the Rift?" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and leaned forward, looking deep into them. I saw so much in his eyes. Time. Both past and present and potential futures, too.

"Not even some of the Time Lords were strong enough to look into the Rift. Some went completely mad."

"But some didn't," I countered. "I don't see why I should be exempt."

"Because I can't take that risk."

"Dad, you are the last great Time Lord. Mom looked into the heart of the TARDIS giving her a Time Lord's longevity. Even before I was born. Between my parentage and the mental preparation the TARDIS herself has been helping me with I think I'm ready."

Dad glanced up addressing the TARDIS herself, "Traitor."

In our minds, I heard her reply _I like her. She reminds me of you at that age. Why not give her a chance?_

"You know why I can't," he whispered, "I can't… I have seen the negative effects it can have. You go mad… get power hungry…potentially "boom" or your mind will give out and you'll die."

"Or I am as strong as my parents and I'll be fine," I countered. Dad looked rather flustered. His eyes searching mine for any sign of yielding. There wasn't any. He turned back to his work, sonicing something that resembled a mix between a remote and an RC car. He spun back to me waving the screwdriver at me.

"Your mum and I will discuss this a bit, but my answer still stands a solid no."

"Thanks," I said hesitating before flinging my arms around him, "Thanks, Dad. I just want you to know I still love you."

"Oh… I… I love you, too."

000

"Rose we need to talk about our daughter," the Doctor said that night, climbing in bed beside her. He didn't need to sleep tonight but always watched Rose fall asleep.

"What about her?" Rose asked.

"She came into the study today with a… request… or rather a question bordering on an inquiry."

"Doctor."

"Sorry."

"What was it she wanted?"

"Well you know how I told you about the Rift young Time Lords had to look into? Well I know you know some of them went mad."

"Like the Master."

"Yes, well, the Lady has it in her head she needs to look into the Rift, too," he explained Rose flicked her brown eyes up into his green ones from the book she'd been reading.

"What did you tell her?"

"That we would talk about it, you and I," he said. Rose began to worry at her lower lip.

"What should we do?" Rose asked.

"To look into the Rift is extremely dangerous, Rose, and she's only half Time Lord," he said.

"The TARDIS approves," she said.

"The TARDIS isn't her mother or father," he said.

"But she looks at us like her family."

"True but we're missing the point here. The fact we can't even get to the Rift on Gallifrey and our daughter… our world probably wouldn't survive if she did. I don't want her to," he said.

Rose sat in thought for her moment. "What would you have had your Gallifreyian children do?" she asked.

"Rose that's different they were full Time Lord and-"

"And your children. The way I see it the Lady should be no different."

"But she is different, Rose, I don't think I can risk it. You two fill the hole left by my Gallifreyian family. I can't bear having that wound reopened," he confessed tracing words into her skin on her arms. Rose laid her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Doctor," she said, "I get you are frightened. You wouldn't be a good parent otherwise…but ask yourself this. Is this reaction because of the Lady or your fear? Before you answer know I am terrified, too, but if this is what she feels she must do, I support her decision."

"Rose, we could lose her."

"Or she could become as clever as her father. I'm in favor of it, love, it's up to you now."

**Alright here is the first chapter. This story is gonna be awesome!**


End file.
